NEW FLAMES
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: it's a rainy day. feelings are exposed. Raikim some language may be unapropreate if you are under the age of 13.my second, please review
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FLAMES**

**BY: - CASEI LA TOUCHE**

_This is my second RaiKim inspired story. It was requested by Jordana from 3 west. This story is rated PG13 because of the Adult Language. So if your 12 or under, GET YOUR EYES OUT THE PAPER!!! Enjoy._

A cold mist covered the temple grounds as the sky grew darker and darker every second. Being the Dragon of Fire, the bad weather made her feel very melancholy. While looking out the window, she saw a figure spinning around on the court as if it were controlling the skies. Then she realized who had the weather so terrible.

"Raimundo."

The Dragon of Wind was conjuring up his own storm with his Wodi Wepon, The Blade of the Nebula. But Rai didn't realize that he was bringing on more power than he could handle.

"You're gonna pay for makin me feel bad Rai. Oh yes you are!"

OUTSIDE

"Blade of the Nebula-Wind! Wow this weather is getting as bad as the hurricane in Rio. That blew the roof off my house! I better get inside."

But before the monk could reach the door to go inside, he noticed a sly Japanese girl's smile through the window.

_What's she thinking about_

He then found out. Because as soon as he turned the handle to the door, all the Dragon of Wind heard was 'CLICK'

"What the fuck!!!! Did she just lock the door?"

"Who's sad now Rai!"

"Girl, when I get inside I'm gonna…"

But his sentence was disturbed by the roaring thunder. They both looked to the sky and at that precise moment, the rain began to fall so hard, that it would bruise your skin.

"Aww shit! Not the rain!"

Before the Dragon of Fire could even blink, Raimundo was being drenched by the heavy rainfall.

"Kimiko, open the fuckin door before I…Ah-Ah-Ah…"

"Oh no."

The Japanese girl answered because she knew what was about to happen. Rai was going to sneeze!

"Ah-chooo!!!"

END OF PART 1

**NOTE- Now, being the Dragon of Wind, this was not an ordinary sneeze. This was powerful enough to blow down a house!**

Ill add on the next chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

I know its kinda short but bare with me I have exams

PART 2

The Dragon of Fire knew what was about to happen so she immediately took cover but Rai was not as fortunate. He flew back with such a force that time stood still for a second and he somehow maneuvered himself around each raindrop but he was heading for a wall!

"Raimundo look out!"

The anxious Kimiko shouted to her fellow monk as she opened the door to warn her friend. But she failed to see that the Brazilian boy was 2 steps ahead of the situation.

"Blade of the Nebula-Wind!"

"What the…"

The Japanese girl was too shocked to continue her sentence. Even though it took a millisecond to notice what was happening, it soon registered. Rai was flying straight at her!

"Ahh!"

They both screamed as they collided with each other and the floor.

"What's your problem Raimundo?"

"My problem, my problem!!! You're not the one who was locked outside in the fuckin rain and got the cold!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. You just got me really annoyed with the weather. You know how dark clouds make me grumpy."

"Well sor-ry (cough, cough) for having a little (cough, cough) fun."

Rai, you're getting a cold. You have to take off those wet clothes."

"Not in front of you!!"

"Eww you pervert! Just go to my room and wait till I bring some dry clothes."

"Whatever Sister."

The Dragon of Wind answered back very sleepily.

Kimiko watched as the dripping monk walked towards her room with a cough for every step. She soon got lost in a trade of thought.

_He better not be touching my computer!_

As Kimiko walked back to her room, she heard a noise seeping through the cracks in the door frame.

"Ugh Raimundo, why did you touch my radio."

But when she opened her door, this Dragon of Fire got more than she bargined for.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Raimundo Pedrosa was fast asleep on her bed with only a pair of boxers on. Still a little wet from the rain, his body glistened in the dim light. As hard as Kimiko tried to look away, she was engrossed in his sexiness.

_You know, Rai's not all that bad looking. Actually he's kinda cute._

The Japanese girl was distracted from her thoughts by a soft murmur.

"Why are you staring at me? (Cough, cough)"

The sleepy Brazilian boy questioned.

"Uh…nothing. I was just thinking. You know, when you're sick or your asleep you actually look…cute."

"So what if I'm not sick?"

'Twelve o'clock hits and you turn back into a toad. Ha ha!"

As time passed by, the 2 Dragons were sitting comfortably on the bed having a great conversation until Kimiko asked this heart stopping question.

"Rai, do you have a…girlfriend?"

"No? (Cough, cough) Why?"

Now of course, the Dragon of Wind was very attentive because he wanted to find the real reason for this question.

"Kim, do you like me?"

"Don't feel special, but yes I do."

"Well…at least I know you have good taste!"

The Brazilian boy answered back as he showed off his buff arms.

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'm keeping my options open for someone."

"Who?"

The puzzled monk asked her fellow Apprentice, Rai, only to be answered with sweetest and simplest word.

"You."

With that the 2 monks kissed like 2 soul mates meeting for the first time. There little love fest was sadly ended by another Apprentice, Clay, passing by with a little chuckle.

"Sorry to bother y'all but I knew it had to happen sometime."

The 2 Dragons just exchanged laughs as Clay left the room. Still feeling a bit shocked, Rai jumped up of the bed to shake out the rest of water from his hair.

_Oh his hair looks so nice messed up._

"So… I'm feeling better. Am I still cute or am I a toad?"

Kimiko's answer brought a pleasant smile to the Dragon of Wind. He felt so happy that he had a mass of air float him to his room.

"Your curfew's not 12 o'clock anymore."

END OF PART 3

THE END


End file.
